


Gold

by 07_24_3



Series: 红酒加咖啡，给我续一杯 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fellswap-Gold, FSG, FellSwap-Gold, Gen, King Wine, alternative universe, ugh究竟怎么才能把a和u改成大写我试了无数次我真的放弃了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 在Papyrus的记忆里，Sans从未摘下过他的手套。——国王红酒NE结局假酒上头激情短打，OOC肯定有，私设也有声明：Fellswap-Gold 属于 Blackggggum，我啥都莫得咖啡红酒亲情向（大概吧（因为太淡了——请大家看看咖啡红酒兄弟吧呜呜呜他们超棒
Relationships: Coffee & Wine (Fellswap-Gold), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: 红酒加咖啡，给我续一杯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622089
Kudos: 6





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，以防有人不知道？当你走这条线饶恕红酒的时候，你会砍下他的小腿以让他不会再挡路  
> 以及当上国王的怪都会有羊妈国王那样的红色眼睛

骷髅有体温吗？

Papyrus不知道，兄长的怀抱在他记忆中是冰冷的，始终包裹在皮革里的双手环着他的肩，不允许过度接触以防弄皱的制服（但有时却会沾上灰尘）下渗出透骨的寒意。

“Sans。”他看出哥哥脸上表情的细微变化，于是他继续低声呼唤他的名字。

Sans总会第一时间望向他，在他的名字飘进空气里的一刹那。哥哥对他有求必应，但最近他们甚至一连几周都难见上一面。

Papyrus理解，他们在建立一个怎样的国度呢？没有饥饿，没有犯罪，没有抱怨，怪物们安居乐业，而哥哥正是为了如此的事业而奋斗着，一个红色的政权，在其庇护下像他这样的弱者也可以安全而快乐地长大。他们已然被人类逼进了玻璃罐子里，他们的选择实在有限。他们没有能抵挡炮弹的钢铁之躯，怪物太脆弱了，太容易化作灰尘。

Papyrus一次次目送哥哥艳红的领巾消失在风雪中，后来他会在监视器里寻找Sans的身影。这让他在Sans带着一身伤回家时少了些惊恐，而在看着Sans艰难地拖着身躯穿越热域瀑布沼泽的时候灵魂绞痛。

但他理解，即便当他在雪地里找到冰冷僵硬在昏迷边缘的Sans（Sans对他的到来无动于衷，甚至没有呵斥“不准在未经吾同意下外出”。他吓坏了，到处是红、血红。他没敢去看Sans的腿。他直接带Sans走捷径去了Undyne那儿）。

现在他不。Papyrus知道自己无法再把兄长唤回原本的道路。

（或许Sans从未走在那条路上？）

* * *

Statues and empires are all at your hands.

Water to wine and the finest of sands.

When all that you have is turning stale and it’s cold.

Oh you no longer feel as your heart’s turned to gold.

* * *

Sans扶正了自己的皇冠。

王座室里寂静无人，这是他在开始一天的繁忙前少有的清闲。

他起身，摘下手套，指骨滑过大理石窗台，初阳撞碎彩色琉璃窗洒在他身上，可他依旧感到寒冷。金色，到处是金色，太阳是金色的，地板是金色的，穹顶是金色的，他眼里一片灿烂辉煌。这颜色他再熟悉不过，曾经他生命里也全是这样的色彩（现在也是，但好像哪里不一样了）。

“Sans。”有一个声音低语。“哥哥。”

“……？”他慢慢转过身，因为沉重的皇冠压在他头顶，而就是这短暂的时刻里他错过了。

没有人来。

他错过了，他忘记了，但一个名字自然地被他吐出：“Papyrus？”

这个名字扰动他的胸腔，等Sans反应过来时他已跪在地上（该死的义肢，他得告诉Undyne它们仍需改进）。像是有无数金色的蝴蝶钻过肋骨涌出来，逆着光Sans伸出手紧紧抓住了什么。透过他猩红的双眼他看见自己的灵魂在手中变成金色。

现在他如金子般坚不可摧了。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以再冷也无所谓了  
> ——  
> 瞎写，结尾我大概率还会改  
> 写完summary：这是…冰雪奇缘？  
> 英文来自梦龙的Gold歌词  
> 对不起我又没忍住提了红子（原设pap确实有超英漫画但没具体说是哪本  
> 大量瞎掰扯，如果有任何不恰当（/敏感？）的地方请指出，谢谢  
> （当然我知道红酒没咖啡以为的那么崇高，引用au作者的话，“这个垃圾军阀”（但我就喜欢这样的（？  
> 我也没有想好国王酒是不是真的像Midas一样点石成金，加了这个设定感觉……自由心证吧  
> 咖啡红酒有那——————么好吃，都来嗑他们俩啊！！！


End file.
